Liar's love
by Pandaluver11
Summary: Everyone lies, but sometimes we go too far...like Rima in this fanfic. Can she and Nagihiko still be together? This is a Rimahiko fanfic.
1. Chapter 01: A lying queen

**~Chapter 01: A lieing Queen~**

* * *

One morning while entering school, some boys came up to me and started shouting about how thet had perfected their Bala-balance.

I rolled my eyes and told them to show me, and so they did. It failed more then last time.

Kusukusu quickly chara-changed me and I shouted "THAT'S NOT IT _AT ALL_!". They all jumped back but were soon on their faces begging for forgivness.

"Very well. But make sure to keep practising." I said, glaring.

"Rima-sama, could you give us lessons? pleeeease!" they beged.

I nodded and said while un-chara changing "In the Gym after school. I'll give you all lessons." I paused then looked at them with one of my pretty smiles "That sound good?" I said sweetly.

They all went crazy repeating "yes" over and over, and so I went into the school.

Saaya and her small group were putting up posters saying "support Saaya-sama". I rolled my eyes and continued walking towards my friends that were standing only a little ways away, when suddenly I heard Saaya shout "THAT'S HER JIN!! GET HER!!".

I looked over at her quickly to see who she was talking about, though I had a hunch it was me since I currenty had this biggest male fan group in the school.(Tadase has the record for female fan group, go figure.)

The second I blinked at her pointing a finger at me was the same second that I got shoved into the wall by something--or someone very strong. but I am kind of tiny so I guess anyone could punch me into a wall if they wanted to...

Anyway, I was clinging to the wall as soon as I realized it was there. I quickly looked over and saw this huuuugggggeeee fatty that was giving me evil grins. Tadase quickly ran over to me asking me if I was OK while Nagihiko stood in-front demanding to know what was going on. Amu and Yaya were in too much of a shock to even move.

Saaya walked over by Jin and said "Well don't princesses have their knights fight to see who's better?" she explained trying to sound sweet.  
Nagihiko crossed his arms and asked "Our school doesn't allow fights. You know that don't you?". Tadase helped me get over to Amu and Yaya. "Rima-tan! your head is bleeding!!" Yaya gasped while Amu started kinda freaking out, still trying to look under contol with that cool & spicy act of hers. None the less she was still worrying. Saaya started panicking and ran out of excuses so she sent Jin away.

Amu and Yaya were helping me by keeping close to me while I walked to the nurse's office but before I got to far I fell over to the ground and after that the rest is blank except a few voices:

"Rima-tan!!"

"Rima! oh my gosh! Nagihiko, Tadase-kun, anyone help!!"

Thanks for caring Amu...JEEZ, DON'T ASK NAGIHIKO FOR HELP!! or Tadase for that matter. DO IT YOURSELF PLEASE.

Amu and Yaya are the only ones I feel trusted with at this moment...well mostly Amu I guess. hehehe.

I woke up with a bandage around my head and I was laying on a blank white bed. I looked out the near by window and saw school had already started. I looked to my side hoping for nurse or Amu, but no. it was Nagihikoreading a book.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" I asked in an angry tone.

He looked over at me shocked. "How long have you been awake, Rima-chan? are you OK?" he asked sounding really worried.

He was ignoring what I said of course. "I just woke up, and I'm fine. Go to class, idiot." I grumbled.

He sighed. "Well okay. if you need anything there's a nurse bell right here." he said pointing to a bell by my bed. I grinned evilly reaching for it, but Nagihiko grabbed my hand and put his face very close to mine. "Don't use it unless you _NEED_ it, okay?" he said firmly.

I sighed while starting to blush and look away. "Fine..."

He smirked. "Why are your cheeks red, Rima-chan?"

"Your breath is warm. that's all." I said without even thinking. now blushing even more at what I had just said.

He chuckled. "Okay then." he said softly and started walking away from the bed. "The others and I will be back later to check on you okay, Rima-chan?" he said opening the door.

"Okay I got it. hurry and get to class." I grumbled more.

"Do you want me to get to class because you want me to leave or are you just worried I'll get in trouble?" he said slyly.

"Leeeeaveeee..." I said glaring at him. he chuckled again then left.

I sighed as my heart finally started slowing down.

I looked over to the chair he was sitting and saw the book he was reading. it was something about history of some war in America.

"He really studies everything doesn't he?" I muttered, picking the book up.

I booked marked where Nagihiko had stopped and then I flipped the pages to the beginning and started reading. I yawned several times then I finally fell asleep.

Later I woke up to see the sun was lower then before I had fallen asleep, and Yaya poking me. Plus I didn't have Nagihiko's book anymore.

I glared at Yaya. "Stop it.." I growled and she quickly stopped, looking at me shocked just like Nagihiko had before.

"Rima-tan you're ok! thank heaven!!" Yaya rejoiced, hugging me. "I told you she said she was fine.." Nagihiko said, reading his book.

"Darn they were about to attack too..." I muttered and Nagihiko looked at me like he wanted to know something. I quickly looked away.

"Well Nagi also said that Rima-tan was probably lieing..." Yaya said. "True.." Nagihiko smirked at me. I glared at him again.

"By the way, Rima...we found Nagihiko's book with you. Why did you have it?" Amu asked. "There was nothing else to do...other then ring the nurse bell over and over." I glared at Nagihiko and continued, "Which _SOMEONE_ said I couldn't do unless I really needed it." I growled.

Nagihiko just kept looking at me like he was enjoying this. Yaya looked over at him and smiled evilly. "Does this "someone" have a crush on you, Rima-tan?" Yaya asked looking back at me. "Why ask her? she won't say the truth." Nagihiko said looking back at him book to read more.

"No. this "someone" doesn't like me at all. In-fact, he hates me." I said. "Eee? I thought he liked you..." Yaya pouted. Amu looked over at Nagihiko, who was still reading his book, but he kind of looked angry now. "I think Nagihiko likes Rima. Rima just doesn't know." Amu said.

"Why do you always pick **_HER_**, side Amu?" I sniffed, starting to fake tear. Nagihiko looked at me stunned as Amu went over to me freaking out, trying to think of how to make me stop "crying".

After that, Amu and Yaya went home. Tadase said he could only stay a little bit longer, so Nagihiko would have to walk me to my ride home.

"Why did you say "her", Mashiro-san?" Tadase asked. "Well I knew Amu and Yaya wouldn't notice." I said calmly, laying back in my bed.

"That's still risky.." Tadase muttered. "Is it?" I asked, still completely calm, "they didn't say anything, so it's totally fine.".

Tadase sighed, seeing he had lost. "Well, at least don't lie about how Fujisaki-kun feels about yo--" Tadase began, getting interrupted.

"HOTORI-KUN." yelled Nagihiko. Tadase looked at Nagihiko confused. Nagihiko then did some kind of sign language that I couldn't read.

Tadase made an "Ooooh! oops.." face and looked back at me. "Never mind, Mashiro-san.." Tadase said with a worried tone in his voice.

I rolled my eyes. "I didn't lie." I said. "Are you sure? Did Fujisaki-kun say he hates you?" Tadase asked. I nodded and Nagihiko glared.

"Then explain why he stopped that bully from killing you earlier." Tadase said, giving me a "I got you this time" look.

"He wanted to look like a hero in-front of everyone of course." I lied again. Tadase sighed and gave up. "Well I have to go home now. Want me to walk you to your ride home, Mashiro-san?" Tadase asked. I looked at him confused. "Why?" I asked.

"Well if you and Fujisaki-kun hate eachother then it wouldn't be a good idea to let you be alone together, would it?" Tadase explained.

"Oh..." I muttered. Then Nagihiko got up and picked up his stuff. "Bye then." he said blankly and walked out the door.

Tadase and I blinked then we walked to the school gate.

I could see my mom was waiting in the car as me and Tadase got closer to it.

We got to the car and Tadase opened the door for me. "Thanks Tadase." I smiled. He smiled back as I got in the car and he closed the door behind me.

Mom drove out of the parking spot and we went on home. On the way, I saw Tadase had caught up with Nagihiko and was talking with him, though I didn't know what...Nagihiko looked really annoyed though..

Once we got home Mom started blabling on about how cute Tadase was and how good I look with him. I rolled my eyes and went upstairs.

I laid on my bed as I heard Dad had come home and they started fighting. They fought longer each day...it's getting worse...

* * *

Woot! first chapter done~ :3 I'm working on lots of other fanfics so idk how fast I'll be able to upload chapters and stuff but I'll do my best!

I really like how this fanfic looks so far :3 Nagihiko vs. Tadase is up next! :D look forward to it~!!

~Panda-chi


	2. Chapter 02: Nagihiko vs Tadase!

**~Chapter 02: Nagihiko vs. Tadase!~**

* * *

Later that night I finally got dressed in my pajamas, then walked over to my bed.

Before I got in, I heard my cell phone ring. I picked it up and opened it, but I checked to see who it was first.

"Hotori Tadase..." I read.

I pressed the "talk" button before the last ring. "Hello?"

"Ah, you're still awake?" Tadase said.

I blinked. "Uh...yeah.."

"That's good. I was hoping I wouldn't wake you up." Tadase said kindly.

"So...uh...why are you calling me?" I asked.

"Oh right. I wanted to know...would it be okay if I could walk you to school tomorrow?" he asked, sounding a little nervous.

"Uh..sure." I said blankly.

"Really? great! see you in the morning then." he said cheerfully like he had just gotten a date.

Rolling my eyes. I said "Yeah, see ya." and hung up.

I sighed and wondered why he would want to walk to school with me. I hadn't really talked with him at all. what was with the sudden change?

Shaking thoughts off, I got in bed and fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up early and got ready like I always did.

finally I was ready and before I went out the door my mom started going crazy over how Tadase was outside waiting for me.

"Shoot he's already here.." I mumbled quietly so my mom wouldn't hear me.

Soon I was shoved out the door by my mom and I walked over to Tadase.

He smiled at me and said "Good mroning, Mashiro-san". I smiled back and greeted him, "Good morning".

We walked to school and soon we saw Nagihiko walking up ahead.

I looked over at Tadase. "By the way, why did you want to take me to school this morning?" I asked.

He looked at me smiling gentleman like and said "Because I like you.".

My eyes widened. "W-wha...?" I said, stunned.

We both stopped. I looked around and saw no one was around. I looked back at Tadase who had gotten very close to my face.

I gulped a big gulp and said nervusly. "I thought you liked Amu though...".

"She already told me she loves Tsukiyomi Ikuto." he explained, moving his face closer.

Soon we were nose to nose. Our eyes both shut and we both moved in and kissed.

We made out for about a minute then I pulled away with my head down after I realized what I had just done, and who I did it with.

"Rima-chan" Tadase said, still close to my face.

I looked up at him, our lips were both only inchs apart again.

His hand gently lifted my face closer to his. then he said "I've loved you for awhile now...but I wasn't really sure...but now I know..I love you, Rima-chan. I really love you".

My face turned red as we kissed again, but this time he wrapped his arms around me and held me close.

I finally got out of his grasp and pulled away, taking quick breaths.

"Sorry...was I too forward?" he asked.

"N-no...u-um...would you m-mind if I went the rest of the way a-alone?" I asked. "So I can think and stuff.." I added.

He nodded and smiled.

I ran on ahead and finally slowed down after he was far behind me. my cheeks were still red with blush, and it wouldn't go away.

I took deep breaths and tried to calm down. until I heard a voice right next to me..

"So how did it go, Rima-chan?" Nagihiko asked blankly and started at me like he was grumpy.

I gasped as I noticed he was there. "Oh...just you...wait! how did you--?!" I stumbled through words.

"I can see anything from up this hill, silly." he said in an annoyed tone.

"Oh...so you saw..?" I asked. he nodded. "he told me yesterday about his little plan anyway.." he explained.

"Why'd he tell you?" I asked, getting grumpy as well because of his annoyed tone.

"We're best friends...or so I thought.." he said, saying that last part more quietly though I still heard it all clearly.

"What do you mean?" I asked again. "You don't need to know anything if you can't think of why by now.." he grumbled and walked on ahead of me.

I blinked then ran over next to him again. "What's wrong with you? you're never like this!" I accused.

"Why do you care? we "hate each other", so why don't you just leave me alone." he growled at me.

I was stunned and couldn't think of anything to say. I wouldn't EVER say sorry to HIM of all people. so I stayed silent for a few seconds then ran on ahead to the middle school.

In class I sat next to Amu, who was texting Ikuto. "Amu can you help me out for a minute?" I asked. she looked at me and closed her phone.

"Sure. what do ya need?" she said smiling at me.

"Well it's...I need you to keep me away from Tadase.." I mumbled quietly so only Amu would hear me.

Amu gave me a puzzled look. "Tadase-kun?...don't you mean Nagihiko?" she said tilting her head.

I shook my head. "No, Tadase." I said. Amu looked shocked AND puzzled now. we stayed silent for about a minute, then the door opened up and Nagihiko and Tadase came in. Nagihiko looked just as angry as he did when I saw him only a few minutes ago.

Tadase saw me and smiled kindly, I quickly sat down on the other side of Amu. "He's smiling at you, is that why you want to keep away from him?" Amu asked, whispering in my ear. "Kinda....something happened on the way to school..." I said starting to blush. Amu stared at me then gasped loudly "DID HE--?!?!" she shouted but quickly covered her mouth to shut herself up. I glared at anyone who was looking oddly at us until they stopped. I pulled Amu over and whispered "If you mean "did he kiss you", then yes." I answered. Amu gasped loudly again and whispered "That's totally what I thought....but why?" she asked. "I don't really know the full story...but he said he's had a crush on me for awhile now or something..." I explained. Amu nodded as the teacher came in and class started.

After class we had to go to acting class. we were going to be a play about a story our acting teacher wrote. I personally wanted the part of the jester with the juggling pins that explode in people's faces.

In acting class, Nagihiko got the part of the dark prince, who ends up being the good guy, and Tadase got the part of the light prince, who ends up being the evil one. it's confusing. Amu then got the roll of the jester, which made me growl at her, and I got the part of the worrier princess. I almost screamed, but instead I threw my shoe at the teacher and slipped on a spare while he wasn't looking. Everyone laughed. .HA. Take THAT you mean acting teacher.

Amu giggled at me, seeing as the princess and the light prince are a couple in the start, but then when he turns evil and the dark prince helps her take down her "ex-boyfriend" I'll call it, she falls inlove with the dark prince. I personally think it's a dumb story. Except the jester is a cool side-kick...darn it! Why'd AMU get the part?!

I read through the story VERY quickly, to see what would happen, along with Amu who was reading it with me. "SHOOT! there's a make out scene for the dark prince and the princess!" I complained. Amu laughed until I bumped her hardly with my elbow. "OW!" she wallowed. "Har har har. what's funny now?" I laughed. she rolled her eyes. "Well I pity you. there's lots of kissing with both the princess and both the princes." she said patting my back. "Yep...I sighed".

"Rima-chan~" said a voice next to me. Me and Amu jumped back and saw Tadase. "You know how there's a make out scene for the dark prince and the princess?" he asked in sort of a sad voice. I nodded. "Well...just let Fujisaki-kun do it. You don't have to kiss back or anything." he explained. "Uh..sure.." I said. Tadase smiled, waved bye, then left.

"Don't listen to him Rima, you can do whatever you want." Amu said getting relaxed again.

I sighed. "Well if we both hate each other I don't think the story will be at all like it's written..." I said.

"That's not true Rima! the play isn't for a few months, you two can make up by then." Amu encouraged.

I just stared blankly at the sky, wondering what I'm going to do about the play.

Later after I ate lunch I decided to take a little walk alone before the next class would start.

I almost turned around the corner when I heard Nagihiko telling. "Hotori-kun, you're messing yourself up with that stuff! If you continue like this you'll be in big trouble." Nagihiko scolded.

I paused and stood quietly behind the corner.

"It's fineee...no one will find oooout...." Tadase said dizzily and hiccuped.

"They WILL. You've been flirting so much it's disgusting. I can't believe you!" Nagihiko said angerly.

I decided to leave before they would leave this way and find me here. but the first step I took I stepped on a twig which made an incredibly loud "SNAP!". I gasped and muttered coldly "shoot!" then tried to run but and hand grabbed my arm and pulled me back and held me close to them.

"Let go of me!" I yelled, kicking behind me. "Stop that, idiot! I just need to ask you something!" Nagihiko yelled back.

I stopped and he let me go mostly, except he still had his hand holding my arm. "What do you want?" I asked, glaring at him.

"What did you hear?" he asked bluntly. I looked away. "I don't know what your talking about." I lied.

"Then what were you doing behind the wall?" he asked. "I was just taking a little walk" I explained.

"Why were you trying to get away?" he asked more. "I heard you guys talking so I was trying to leave!" I said.

"So you _**DID**_ hear us?" he growled. "Just let go of me and I'll leave!" I said annoyed with all his questions.

"Not unless you tell me what you heard." he said. "I didn't hear nothin'!" I yelled.

"You just said you heard us though." he accused. "Shut up!!" I yelled and got out of his grip, and ran away from where they were.

Finally I had escaped to the other side of the school. "Phew...finally away from--" I said in relief until I heard "Me?".

I turned my head slowly and angerly as I saw Nagihiko was waiting for me right on the other side of school. he knew me too well that I would run to the other side of school to get away from him. curses.

"Darn it.." I whispered to myself, though I knew he heard me, cause he got an evil grin on his face.

He walked over to me, but I kept backing up. "You know your going to hit the wall soon." he warned. I glared at him. "If I do that's when I'll make my get away..." I muttered. "You already tried that Rima-chan." he reminded me. The second I hit the wall he ran up to me and pined me there.

"W-what do you want?" I stuttered, still with hate in my voice. he just gazed into my eyes while smiling, which was kind of creepy since I haven't seen him smile all day.

I gave him a puzzled and mad look as he moved his face closer to mine. "If your going to kiss me I suggest you don't if you want to keep your friendship with Tadase." I warned. "It doesn't matter. we're already rivals." Nagihiko said. "For what?" I asked. He put his face only an inch away from mine and whispered "You".

My face started turning red as we almost kissed when suddenly "GET AWAY FROM HER!" was shouted from close by. we both quickly looked over and saw...

* * *

**_PLEASE NOTE THAT I AM A RIMAHIKO FAN._**I DO have a plan for the reason Tadase has a sudden interest in Rima. **_PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR MAKING THE START OF THE CHAPTER TOTALLY TADIMA_**...it's for the rival part~ :P

well I hope you enjoyed that chapter...I felt totally shot when I was writing the beginning XD lol (and I still do...)

Maybe the ending sorta made up for the begining? XD lol *hopes* remember, the person that shouted at the end is probably Tadase, but if you think about it...it could be anyone XD lol oh well.

oh by the way! I'm really surprised at how many hits and views this fanfic has! I was really shocked when I saw all the views it had only hours after it was published! Thank you everyone! You've all made me very happy! :)

Please look forward for the next one! like always I don't know when I'll have a new chapter out...but keep a look out for when it's up! ;)

Thanks again everyone!!

~Panda-chi


	3. Chapter 03: Morons for friends

**~Chapter 03: Morons for friends~**

**(OOC: Is that an epic title or what? XD lol! Just kiddin'. Continue~ :3**

**OH! But for those who don't know..."OOC" means "Out Of Character")**

* * *

I froze as Nagihikowas right in my face and Tadase was standing only a few feet away, watching everything.

"That's not fair Hotori-kun.." grumbled Nagihiko.

"What are you talking about?" Tadase yelled.

"You got to kiss her and I didn't. Not fair." Nagihiko explained.

"Rivals aren't supposed to LET their enemy do whatever they please!" Tadase said, looking very pissed at this point. I almost grinned at that look but stopped myself.

"I could have stopped you from kissing Rima-chan you know. I wasn't that far away from you two when you did it." Nagihiko said glaring at Tadase. "Be sides," he smirked, "I'm going to be doing it in the play anyway, aren't I?"

Tadase was silent. He looked the most pissed I had ever see him since he last said "Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" when he saw that neko-boy being sly with Amu again. "Haha...those were good times..." I thought to myself.

"I still won't let you. Now get away from her!" Tadase yelled.

"No." he said bluntly. "Besides, I think Saaya is changing in the hall right now since she thinks no one is around" he lied. I kicked him below the knee for his perverted lie.

Meanwhile, Tadase suddenly gasped and ran into the school quickly.

Nagihiko grinned, "That should keep him busy since I didn't say which hall it was."

"And since you lied, that will probably keep him looking for hours." I sighed angrily, shaking my head.

Nagihiko chuckled then went close to my face again. "Now, where were we?" he wondered outloud, smiling at me and gazing into my eyes.

My face suddenly got red again. "You were about to go jump off a cliff and hope I would cry afterwords." I lied.

"Very funny." he replied with a chuckle, then he closed his eyes and landed his lips on mine.

I was instantly frozen and didn't know what to do. Would Tadase come back soon and see us? And why did I feel so happy all of a sudden? It was a happiness I hadn't ever felt...My heart was racing, but it also felt like it was on cloud nine.

Soon I lost control of myself and kissed back. We were like that for a minute or two...who knows how long? When your kissing you don't really think about anything. **(OOC: BUT IT'S NOT LIKE I KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THAAAT. XD I don't have a boyfriend or anything. In fact, I'm proud to say I don't have one. Girls let that kind of thing control their lives and I think that is just SAD! ...ok ok back to the story. -_- lol)**

"FUJISAKIII..." growled a familiar voice. We both pulled away and looked over. It was Tadase of course, and he was looking at us VERY madly. His face was red-ishpink-ish, and he looked like he wanted the world to justblow up...and I think it did for him.

"Oh, you found her that quickly?" Nagihiko joked while smirking at him.

"YOU IDIOT!" he yelled. "I can't believe you thought I was that dumb!"

We rolled our eyes. "You seemed to have believed it. After all you just dumbed saving Rima-chan for trying to see Saaya in her under clothes." Nagihiko said. It's true though. Haha!

Tadase started twitching his eyes and making dark grumbling sounds in his throat.

"Well, too late now." Nagihiko said grinning evilly at Tadase.

"I'll get you back for doing that tomorrow.." Tadase growled and began stomping away.

Out of the pure randomness in the moment, I looked at my cell phone to check the time.

"OH MY GOSH! HOW DID IT GET THIS LATE?" I yelled reading that the time was 4:58 pm. School was almost over. **(OOC: I read that most of the time middle school kids get out of school about 5:00 PM. Just so you know. lol)**

Nagihiko had a shocked and puzzled look from my sudden yelling.

"Classes are almost over..." I sighed, "and Mom is going to kill me...Well, if she finds out." Nagihiko chuckled at that.

"Well since we have a little more time, I need to ask you something Rima-chan." he said.

I looked up at him glaring. "I'm not kissing you again." I growled.

"That wasn't it, but thank you for kissing back earlier." he grinned.

I then hit my head with my hand. "So what is it?" I asked.

"Yesterday you told Hotori-kun that I said I hated you. Why did you say that?" he asked, looking a little angry and annoyed like he had all day and yesterday evening.

I gasped suddenly after a quick thought. "Is THAT what you've been grumpy about all day?"

He nodded, and then I slapped him.

"OUCH! what was that for?" he yelled.

"For believing me.." I grumbled, though I knew he heard, he looked a little stunned.

"What do you mean?" he asked, I looked away. "I know you don't hate me...I just didn't want everyone thinking..." I trailed off.

I didn't look at Nagihiko at all. I just waited for him to say something.

The school bell rang and I noticed my dad waiting in the car by the gate.

"I gotta go...see ya.." I said in a low voice.

I sneaked into the school and got my stuff without getting seen by the teachers, then I ran back out towards the gate.

Then I saw Nagihikoup ahead with Kukai, but I ran past them. I didn't dare look at him face to face right now.

When I got to the car I opened the door and climbed in to my seat, closed the door, then buckled my seat belt.

Dad, not saying a word, drove me home. Once I was home, I left for my bedroom. "Rima, wait a minute." said my mother, sitting on the couch.

I stopped and looked over at my mom, then at my dad who just sat down at the table.

"What is it?" I asked, walking back down the few steps I had just taken.

"You're school play is in about a month from now right?" Mom asked.

I nodded. "What about it?"

"The day after the play, you and I are moving to England." Mom explained. before I could yell back in shock, she quickly said "DON'T. I'm not done yet." she said strictly.

I stayed silent. "I've assigned you for English classes already, plus you're getting a private teacher in about a week." she said.

"Are you done?" I asked. She nodded and put headphones on to block out some of my yelling for her poor ears cannot handle my yelling.

"Ok..." I said, then took a deep breath and yelled,"WHY ON EARTH ARE WE GOING TO ENGLAND?" I asked.

"Me and your mother are getting a divorce. Because your a girl, you must stay with your mother. If you really wanted to you can visit me on holidays," he explained.

"B-but you know how bad I am at learning! I won't know how to understand ANYTHING!" I said, trying to reason with them.

"It's already been decided. We have no need to hear you rant so go to your room and get some sleep." he said coldly and sipped his coffee.

I was in too much of a shock to say anymore anyways, so I ran up the stairs into my room, slamming the door shut and locked it. Then I fell onto my bed, and started crying.

After a few minutes of sobbing I heard my ring tone playing.

I grabbed my cell phone out of my pocket and checked who it was. "Hinamori Amu cell"

I pressed the talk button and said nothing.

"Rima? Are you there?" said Amu.

I started to sniffle but continued to say nothing.

"Heeeyyyy! Say somethiiiinnnnggg!" said the annoying voice of Yaya. "Quiet Yaya.." said Amu.

I coughed once then sniffled again.

"Rima, is this you or some kind of cat?" Amu asked.

"How on this horrible plannet do I sound like a CAT?" I said angerly.

"Oh good you're alive.." Amu sighed. "Coughing sounds like a cat coughing out a hairball, and the sniffling is the poor little kitty...uh...sniffling!" siad Yaya.

"Morons." I muttered. Then I added "Amuhas been around Ikuto for too long for her to think I was a cat.."

Amu laughed nervously and Yaya laughed like a maniac.

"Rima, why didn't you say anything?" Amu asked. "Do you REALLY want to know?" I asked them. There was silence until they both said "Yeah, we do." They both sounded bored but I didn't feel like ignoring it anymore since I needed to tell them soon anyways.

"I'M LEAVING TO ENGLAND IN A MONTH AND A DAY AND I'M UPSET BECAUSE MY LIFE IS HORRIBLE AND TADASE WANTED TO SEE SAYAA IN HER UNDER CLOTHES-well, I could care less about that, but I thought you two should know about that-AND NAGIHIKO IS A BIG DUMMY!" I yelled into the phone.

Amu and Yaya said nothing. I heard "Whoa, you sure talk fast Rima-chan." but that sounded like neither of them.

"Amu, Yaya...you two sound different all of a sudden...is my phone breaking?" I asked slowly.

The other voice spoke again, "Probably."

"GAAAHHHHH! WHY DID THIS HAPPEN TO MEEEEEEEEEE?" I yelled and started sobbing again. **(OOC: Sorry that Rima isn't acting like herself...I fail when it comes to keeping them in character. -_-)**

"Rima-chan, you don't even know who's voice this is?" the person asked. To me that felt like "You're a real idiot." because I gasped and realized who it was.

"Sorry Rima-tan..." said Yaya while giggling, "Me and Amu-chii are out eating ice cream with Nagi, and Kukai!"

* * *

**_Dun dun duuuuuunnnnnnnn..._**

**SORRY! I haven't updated this is MONTHS!**

**Life comes in when you don't see it coming at you and it keeps you away from doing things you like...**

**And so does lack of energy and will-power. Hahahaha!**

**...Sorry. In truth, lots has happened...but I think the biggest problem has been myself since I'm a lazy person. (Believe me, I don't look lazy a bit.)**

**I decided to post a new chapter because I read some comments/reviews and saw that people really wanted to me to continue. So I am posting this! (But I started the first half of this chapter MONTHS ago! I just never finished it until now...)**

**Sadly, I can't promise that the next chapter will be soon...I'm hoping to work on other fanfics that I've been saving and improving for awhile...plus I'm getting new and better ideas!**

**But if I get lots of support for this story, I'll see what I can do about making the next chapter. I DO want to continue this story, with all my heart I do! It's just lack of a motive..**

**I NEVER EVER thought that Lier's love would be loved so much as it is right now! Thank you to EVERYONE that has been reading this fanfic and waiting so FREAKING LONG for me to get off my lazy butt and update this story! X_X lol**

**Thank you guys, you've really made me feel special. I still might write the next chapter, be it support of just boredom, but I can't promise anyone is will come quickly. :(**

**You all ROCK and again-for who's-counting-anyways what number of times I've said it in this chapter alone-THANK YOUUUUUU! :D**

**Hugs and cakes,**

**~Panda-chiii**

**P.S.**

**Please go to my profile, I will be updating it so you all can know what I'm up too and what I have planned. :3 Thanks for the millionth time! XD**


	4. Chapter 04: Lots of yelling

**~Chapter 4: Lots of yelling~**

* * *

I was silent. WHY YAYA? _WHYYYYYYY?_

What a good way to make my day-...scratch that. What a way to make my life **WORSE**.

"Surprised?" she giggled like Tadase would with his girly impressions he had back in Elematry.

I said nothing and grabbed my ipod and put Nanchatte Renai on. **(OOC: I'm playing this song as I write this chapter! XD Haha!)**

"Isn't that Nanchatte Renai?" Amu asked, I could tell she was holding back a big laugh. Everyone knows this is a wicked awesome love song.

But _THAT_ is a different topic.

"Is Rima-tan love sick?" Yaya asked slyly.

"NO. I just like Morning Musume. Jeez." I said. That was only half true though. Yes, another one of my wonderful lies. You'll be seeing that _A LOT_. Get used to it. Anyways, I don't listen to much of their songs, and the fact is I probably _AM_ love sick, while at the same time being sulk-ish about my future moving to England.

"Riiiight..." Yaya giggled more, this time it was more of a crazy fangirl giggle.

"Shut up." I growled, "Now who knows a lot about England? I want to make sure my future is secure."

"It's pretty much an old version of the U.S.A." replied Nagihiko, who has probably traveled everywhere. (OOC: By the way, sorry to all the readers that live in England! I've NEVER been there, so this is clearly just a failed joke. DON'T KILL MEEEEE! TT_TT)

Anyways, I began sobbing again. I just knew that sobbing over the phone is something losers do for a living...Aside from hacking, stealing, smoking, drinking "responsibly," ect.

"Has anyone ever heard one of the common sayings of all time?" I asked out of pure randomness after quickly snapping out of my sobbing.

There was no reply.

"It's _'drink responsibly.'_" I said.

Yaya and Amu started dieing from laughing their heads off. Everyone knows that is a complete JOKE.

"Oh yeah...that one is a real joke." said Nagihiko.

"My thoughts exactly." I replied.

"So you guys are doing a school play, right?" asked Kukai, "Who's playing as who? I heard that Mashiro was the princess!" then at the end he cracked into laughter land.

Then I hung up.

Yeah.

Goodnight.

**~The next morning~**

I was playing Nanchatte Renai AAAALLLLLLL night and now I feel really love sick for no reason anymore!

Curse you Morning Musume. **(OOC: NO HARD FEELINGS! I really like Morning Musume~ :3)**

Next time I'll know to play Mizuki Nana.

...she sounds a _**LOT**_ like Utau!

_..._

_..._

_..._

Weird.

So anyways, I got ready and left early for school. I got a text from Amu that morning saying to come quickly. She gave me no reason but I reeeeaaallllyyyy want to know.

**~At school~**

...gosh that took me forever! stupid short legs...

I finally got to the room number Amu told me to go to. I opened the door and shouted "AMUUUU I'M TIREEEDDD!"

I said this with my eyes closed and my legs failing to keep me standing straight up.

Once I had opened them I saw I was in the play room. Some people were gathered around Tadase and a guy that was playing at the royal servent-they were apparently rehearsing, and everyone was now starring at me with shocked expressions.

"Amuuuu..." I growled and I saw Amu ducking down in the crowd as not to be seen, obiously this failed for 3 reasons:

1: I already saw her standing over where she was.  
2: Yaya was giggling like and evil fangirl again and pointing to her.  
3: No one was in-front of Amu so she was seen clearly.

I ran at her and tackled her on the spot.

"Ahhh! Help!" she cried out while I kept yelling "why did you make me hurry over here for _NOTHING_? you idiot! Don't ever do that again! meanie meanie meanie! IDIOOOOTTTTT!"

I was told later that everyone was worried that mean and Amu would never be friends again, but I knew that Amu knows me too well to think I was _**REALLY THAT PISSED AT HER**_. Jeez, you people are sooo dramatic and into the moment.

Amu knew I was just grumpy because I had to run a looonnnggg way to get here as fast as I could and she knew she had this coming anyways.

Now, back to present day.

"Rima-chan, you better stop before someone gets a teacher in here and you will end up getting punished." said the teacher's pet: Nagihiko.

"Shut up, dog." I growled and continued to pull Amu's hair just enough so that it hurt the slightest bit that it would annoy someone to death.

The rehurrsll went on and I began braiding Amu's hair cutely as her punishment.

"Rima-chan, do you want to practise with me now?" asked the cutie prince: Tadase.

"No. I'm busy." I said continuing with the braid.

"B-but Rima! You need to practise also! You can't just sit here all day and-" said Amu who just wanted me to stop so she could un-braid her hair quickly. She didn't dare try to while I was still doing it otherwise I'd pull out my fake tears and she would be doing the very same thing she is doing this second.

"I got aaaallllll day.." I said is a murderous voice. "Besides, this is your punishment for telling me to come all this way as fast as I could _JUST_ so I could practise-which is no fun anyways!" I ranted.

"But you get to make out with Fujisaki and Hotori~!" said some fangirls from behind.

"Who on this ridiculous planet would want to make out with _THEM_?" I protested, pointing to Tadase and Nagihiko.

"You." whispered Amu slyly. **(OOC: Our thoughts exactly Amu-chan~ :3)**

"Ikuto has taught his girlfriend too much on how to be the 'sly and sneaky' type.." I sighed while patting her head.

She was silent now, which was good because I could finally get back to braiding. During that small fight I wasn't paying attention and stopped. It's already loosening! Noooooo!

See what all of this has turned me into? I'm like I new person! Dun dun duuuuunnnnn...

...

I really _AM_ weird...

"Ikuto found a different girl..." muttered Amu.

The next second was followed by this: I pulled on Amu's hair quickly out of shock, she screamed "OOOOOWWWWW!" and made everyone jump.

Woot.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? HE LOVES YOU! _RIGHT_?" I shouted, forgetting everyone was still around.

"**NO**, in fact, he _DOESN'T_." Amu argued back.

"He _TOLD_ you this?" I asked, still pissed off. We all know Ikuto would die for Amu.

"No, but I saw-..." Amu tried to explain but then realized, before me, that everyone was now looking at us.

Quickly Amu un-braided her hair, making me say "Aw maaaannnn! Not cool Amu!", and then she grabbed me and ran out the door and outside to the school yard.

Once she set me down, she began to talk again. The only thing I noticed besides her talking-YESS I was listening. Something just caught my eye is all.

Nagihiko followed us. "_Sneaky dummy.._" I thought.

"Ikuto was making out with some other girl." Amu said with a sigh at the end. She looked very upset. Like her whole world had just turned grey.

"You sure he wasn't just _ACTING_?" I asked. Amu shook her head. "No one would make out like they did if it was just acting." she replied.

"When did it happen?" I asked. "Three days ago." came the answer.

Me and Amu both looked at Nagihiko, who was the one that spoke.

He sighed and shook his head. Kukai had also just come to school and was now coming over.

"Hey hey! What's up?" he asked and hugged Nagihiko for behind.

Nagihiko then whispered to Kukai for a few seconds.

"WHAAA-!" Kukai shouted in surprise but Nagihiko covered his mouth quickly.

"Wow, right into the ear." I said and held back my laughter.

Nagihiko rolled his eyes and dragged Kukai away.

Amu still looked stunned at Nagihiko.

"You're wondering why Nagihiko knew?" I asked. She nodded. "Me too.."

"Rima..." Amu began to talk finally as we started to walk back into school. "What?" I asked.

"Could you...ask..." she said slowly and nervously like if she said it the wrong way I would kill her or start to braid her hair again.

"I get it. But no I don't want-" I answered quickly but before I could finish I saw Amu sigh and her face looked **really** depressed.

_Ouch_..

"Well...I guess if you _REALLY_-" I answered again but I didn't get to finish this time either because mu quickly hugged me.

"Thanks Rima! I knew I could count on you~!" she said happily.

She giggled then walked on ahead of me to get to class.

I was silent for a few seconds then called out to her, "When did **YOU** learn to fake _depression_? You idiot!"

She didn't answer, nor did she stop.

Idiot.

Later after class-by the way, YES I was late. Stupid Tadase kept bugging me and I ran to the other side of school to get away only to realize that I was increadbly late for class.

Anyways, later after class, I stole some of Amu's school books and put them in my bag quickly.

"Rima! Why are you-?" she began to ask, but before she finished I ran over to Tadase and I hit him with my book filled bag.

WHAM!

"OOOOWWWWW!" he cried.

Nagihiko, who was sitting next to Tadase, nearly fell out of his seat. He had yet again heard a huge shout come right into his ear. Tadase was apparently talking to Nagihiko but Nagihiko was just reading his book calmly and not bothering to listen to Tadase.

Back to what happend next.

Tadase turned around quickly, but just before he did I tossed the bag to Amu, who caught it.

"Amu! Don't use my bag to nearly kill Tadase!" I lied. I was so grateful at this point that no one would ever speak up for the truth, other then Amu, who is always tongue tied at times like this, Tadase, who just got nearly killed, and Nagihiko, who is still dizzy from that loud wake-up call.

"Wha-? But I-I-" Amu stuttered.

Tadase, now enraged, tried to get up and fight Amu-...Yes, this is Tadase we are talking about.

Don't you _**LOVE** OOC-ness?_...I'm kidding. Dude. Stop nodding like a maniac.

Anyways, Nagihiko grabbed Tadase's arm and pulled him back into his seat. Tadase just now realized that he screamed into Nagihiko's poor little ear and started worrying over him like a muffin-making-mother.

If you've ever seen Nagihiko as Nadeshiko and all "her" caring goodness, that's what Tadase looks like right now. And only a minute ago he looked like "Nadeshiko" in "her" chara-change.

Calling Nagihiko a _"her"_ is so~much~**FUN**~

Not.

So now we'll skip to when I finally got to my peaceful home. Don't worry. The rest was all just blaaarrrrggggg that we don't need to describe...

Oh fine.

After Tadase kissed Nagihiko's ear, trying to be a good **_"mother"_** to him and making the _"boo-boo"_ (who calls it **THAT** anymore?) feel better, Nagihiko shoved him over the desk and left. Amu had escaped and everyone else, including me, got bored. And one-by-one we all went home.

I was glad that Mom and Dad were out working late today because I really can't stand them anymore. After they just decided on my future I'm going to _**KILL**_ them once I get a group of Japanese-people-that-live-in-England to teach me how to use a gun.

Or I could just learn _now_, get a gun, shoot them, stay in Japan forever, and live **HAPPILY _WITHOUT_ THEM**! **(OOC: Everyone, don't be like the OOC Rima and plot to kill your parents just because they are going to ship you off to England...or no matter _HOW BAD THEY ARE_. lol. The life lesson for today is: Don't kill your parents EVER...Noooo don't _HIRE_ some murderer to kill them. Idiots. :/)**

I'll have to trash this place up after I kill them so no one will try to:

1: Buy the house while I'm still living here alone.  
2: Make an army come at my door saying that I need to pay bills.

This is gonna be hard...but I'll get by I'm sure.

* * *

I wasn't expecting myself to make the next chapter so soon! But as you can probably see by now...

...I got the motive!

And it's all thanks to **YOUUUUU** readers! :D This month, **Lier's Love** has reached _**319 hits**_! (maybe more by now? lol)

Anyhooy, that's the **HIGHEST** number of hits **Lier's Love**, or _any_ of my stories for that matter, has **EVERRRR** gotten since it was first published to Fanfiction in February! (In February it got like 80 something.)

Thank you all! I love you guys! :D This is only **Lier's Love**'s _fourth chapter_ and _sixth month_! Amazing, right? :O I'm in awe!

I really don't know how I can thank you all other then saying thank you for the millionth time, and updating the story.

I really can't thank you guys enough! You all have made me very very **VEEEERRRRYYYYY** happy! :)

I don't think I could be any more happy then I am right now~

Thanks again for your wonderful support and I hope you all really liked this chapter!

I personally didn't think I would finish it for a few days, me being the lazy person I am, but I guess I felt so bad that I kept you all waiting for **MONTHS**...and because you all really wanted the next chapter so badly...that really surprised me because I really don't think my stories are all that great...

It makes me very happy to see that people like them! :)

I'll see what I can do _BEFORE_ my family gets here and stays in town for a few weeks, but I don't know for sure how much I'll get done...

I'll do my best! And even while they are here, I'll try to write when I can!

When family comes, I hardly get any sleep because Mom always gets us up EARLYYYYY to drive over to Grammy and Papa's house to see them. _SIGH..._

Well, wish me luck! And re-read the story when ever you want! It's always fun for me to read back and see what a lame writer I was a few months ago. XD

I really do see a difference in my writing now... :O

Here's some extra stuff...

1: I'm THINKING about making a Twitter account that you guys can follow and see if I'm writing, publishing, and plus you can see if I did publish anything at all. But this is a **_MAYBE_**. Only if people think it's a good idea. So review/comment or message me and let me know if you like the idea! :)

2: **SHOUT OUT TIME!** Thanks to everyone that has read Lier's Love! Please review/comment below so you can be in this list next time! ;)  
Thank you **VERY** much to the users that reviewed/commented on Lier's Love! :D

**Kaily1**, **hopexescaliber**, **SelenaKaiba**, **Moonshine Wish**, **MahouGirl123**, **forgive-forget-princess**, **LizzieGLee12**, **amutoluver1**.

Special shout-out for **hopexescaliber** and **LizzieGLee12** for reviewing/commenting _twice_, and **amutoluver1** for going gaga in just one review/comment, spelling "lover" the awesome way like it("luver"), and for having a freaking cool account picture of Nagihiko! Nagiiii~! X3 lol yeah that was randomness spazzing out of meeee~ :D Im SO HAPPYYYYYY!

Well, enjoy the rest of your day! ;)

Hugs and cake,

~Panda-chiii


	5. Chapter 05: Love sick

**~Chapter 5: Love sick~**

* * *

**EW**. _What_ am I thinking?

I just had the strangest urge to start calling Nagihiko, "Nadeshiko-chan."

Weird, right?

You're looking at me like you _know_ something...

I've gone **INSANE**! I'm talking to myself in my mind and I feel like I'm _LOOKING AT MYSELF_!

So anyways, it's lunch time now and I'm sitting outside with Amu and we're-_you'll never guess..._

EATING _LUNCH!_

I'm _kinda _high on some cookies she **made** me today. TOO MUCH SUGAR AMU! GAAAHHH!

As I began to eat another sugary cookie, they're addicting, I saw Nagihikowalking past me and Amu.

"HAH! I HAVE COOKIES AND _YOU DON'T_!" I yelled and pointed, making him jump andturn around.

"Good for you..." said the confused target.

"Rima, that wasn't nice..." said Amu with a slight glare after Nagihiko had left.

"Oh, I'm sorry mommy. I'll be nicer to people now." I said jokingly.

"**REALLY**?" she bought it.

"**NO**." I replied after a 3 second pause of staring.

"Oh..." she sighed.

"Hey Amu..." I said after a moment of wind-blowing-by-us-whistle-whistle.

"Yeah?" she replied, both her ears listening like there was nothing better to do.

"Do you think it would be weird if I..." I paused. Was I really going to say it to her? She might tell someone!

Or everyone...oh wait, that's Yaya.

"Hmmm?" she hmm-ed, leaning closer.

I took a deep breath and said quickly, "Do-you-think-it-would-be-weird-if-I-called-Nagihiko-Nadeshiko-chan?"

Amu blinked. I hope she got all of that to her head.

"Ummm...but he's not Nadeshiko..." she answered.

"WHEN WILL YOU SEEEEEE?" I shouted to the sky with fists in the air and eyes closed. Hey, I don't want the sun in my eyes, right?

"See what?" asked a voice that sounded like it was coming from above...and a bit mad.

"Eh?" I said and opened my eyes.

It was the devil himself. Nagihiko.

"I thought I scared you off..." I muttered. Nagihiko shook his head.

"Rima-chan, _why_ on earth would you call me something like **that**?" he said, still sounding angry.

"Well I _know_ your secret, unlike Amu." I said and looked back to Amu, who looked very confused.

"Secret? Huh? What secret?" Amu asked.

"I-it's _nothing_." said Nagihiko nervously.

"Nagihiko, you'd **never** keep a secret from me, _right_?" said Amu, almost dramatically, her eyes looked like they would be spilling out tears unless he gave an honest answer.

"Well no-er I just-well uh..." he said, getting more tense.

"He **DOES** know something you don't, Amu." I said with an icy glare to Nagihiko.

"Is it about Ikuto?" she asked.

"**NO**." we both said bluntly at the same time.

"Oh..." replied Amu, going back into her sadist drama mode. Making Nagihiko feel more uneasy.

"Think Amu. **THINK**! I've given you _TONS_ of hints already!" I said, my hands on her shoulders and swinging her back and forth.

"Oh _really_?" said Nagihiko darkly from behind me.

"OH! I KNOW!" said Amusuddenly. Me and Nagihiko both looked back to her seriously.

"Nagihiko's secret is...that he has a big crush on Rima!" said Amu like the idiot she really is.

"_WHAT_? You **STILL** don't get it?" I yelled.

"Well that _is_ true, but I think Amu-chan already knew that..." Nagihiko said almost impossibly to hear, but since he said it after I yelled and everything went quiet, we conveniently heard him.

I sat still, looking at Amu grinning at me and raising an eyebrow.

"You're just a liar." I said and stood up. The bell rang and I turned and looked at him. "You lie to everyone and don't even **CARE**!" I added, then walked away. Back to the class room.

In the class room everyone was getting ready for the test that were today. Did I study? Why **NO**. I didn't. You know why? Because I'm giving up on trying.

What has my life turned into?

A love sick one. **That's** what.

My parents don't love me, I have hardly any friends..._scratch that._ I have one true idiotic friend, many stalkers and people that hang around me just because their Amu'sfriend.

Back to the list. My goldfish died because it didn't love me, Kusukusu isn't laughing around me anymore because she doesn't love me, Tadase's trying to be a nice person and pretend to love me like he did with Amu so she would feel better after getting rejected all those years ago, and I'm in love with Nagihiko although he just lies about loving me back!

Wait, **what**?

No I'm not.

Screw my evil mind.

Test time...Amu and Nagihiko got back a few minutes ago while I was thinking emo thoughts in my head. I probably looked really spaced out so Amu didn't say hi.

That, or she's playing scolding mother to me again and is angry that I said those mean things to her 'friend.'

Some friend. He _LIED_ to you!

Later after the test is was time to head home. I wrote _NOTHING_ on my test because I was thinking about how horrible Nagihiko is.

I need to get this **loser** out of my head. ASAP!

I got up and grabbed my bag, but then someone pulled on my shoulderandturned me around.

It was Amu, looking pissed at me. For real.

"_What_? Did you get a D?" I asked, looking like I had no clue what happend.

"No. I study, unlike **you**." she said bluntly.

"Oh, you came to put me down, huh?" I said, starting to glare.

"Not necessarily. I want you to apologise to Nagihiko." she said, glaring back.

"What? I didn't do _anything_ wrong!" I argued.

"You **DID**, Rima. You say he lies to people and doesn't even care, but your just the same as he is!" she said, almost yelling now.

. . .

_Darn it._

She's **right**...

Is that why I hate him so much? Because he's in the same spot as I am...and I don't want people to be suffering like I am right now. Not even Nagihiko.

"Wait...your _admitting_ I was right about him lying to you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't have to admit anything. He already told me the real truth about Nadeshiko..." she said andlooked down at the ground.

"And?" I asked.

"It was a shock but...I said it was ok, andthat he was still my friend." she said and looked to the side.

"Nothing else?" I asked.

"Other than him being **REALLY** upset about what you said to him, no. Nothing really happend after that. We just walked back to class." she said and looked back to me angrily.

I said nothing this time.

"I want you to say your sorry to him." she repeated.

"I don't need to say sorry." I said and turned around to head for the door.

"Rima, he's your friend! You should say-" she said, walking behind me.

"No he's _NOT_!" I yelled turning back to her. "He's just _YOUR_ friend, Amu. We'd probably **never** talk if you weren't around!" I added.

Amu looked angry and sad at the same time. Tears came out of her eyes. "Rima, your breaking his heart...soon he'll be just like you..." she said, wiping some tears off her cheek.

"Like he isn't already." I said, pissed off. Then I turned around and headed to the door.

"Rima, he loves you." she said.

"And I hate him more than anyone." I said coldly, looking down to the ground now as I opened the door.

There were feet in front of me.

I looked up, and there was Nagihiko. To his right was Tadase.

I stared for a minute. Nagihiko looked really heart broken.

He heard me say all of that...this is just _great_.

I gave him a cold glare and shoved him aside, and then walked down the hall toward the stairs.

My head was spinning. Did I hate him for being like me? Or did I really _like_ him deep down?

Is he just as messed up as **I** am?

I should have said sorry...

My life is messed up. My mind is confused and spinning. My mouth is lying.

Long way home ahead...

...

Ring-ring.

I picked up my cell phone.

"Hello?" I said.

"This is Mashiro Rima?" asked the voice that was 100% Ikuto's.

"Yes, it is, Ikuto. Wha'dya want with me?" I asked. I'm still in a bad mood.

"Not your body if that's what your thinking." he replied jokingly.

"Very funny, _pervert_." I said, now a little more pissed off.

"Look, I heard from Kuukai that Amu saw me kissing-"

"**Making out** with another girl, _right_?" I corrected and finished.

"Right..._I guess_. Anyways, it **wasn't** what she thought it was." he said.

"Then what was it? She's freakin' broken hearted because of what you did!" I yelled into the phone.

"She's not the only one broken hearted I hear. Anyways, I was with some friends and got dared to. Amu just happend to come by at the wrong time." he explained.

"Oh...well that makes lots of sense." I said, now less pissed.

"Yeah. I'm hoping I can see her soon to explain, but I doubt she'll trust me enough to even talk to me anymore." he said with a sigh.

"Yeah, I doubt it too. I don't think she'll talk to me either...I dunno. Anyways, what did you mean by "she's not the _only_ one broken hearted"?"

"Tadase told me what happend." he explained.

"I'm gonna kill him." I growled.

"Are you?" he asked, not surprised.

"Maybe. Depends how many books I hit him with this time." I said with a cool tone.

"Haha. Well, good luck with that. He has a strong head." he said like he meant it, and like he was joking at the same time.

"And you know this, _HOW_?" I asked.

"Because Utau tried it once with **2 dictionaries** and he didn't die _or_ pass out." he explained.

"Oh...come to think of it, he didn't pass out when I hit him either..." I said, just now realizing it.

"Yep. Anyways, before I hang up, I have some advise for you." he said.

"Ok, what is it?" I asked.

"If you break someone's heart, **fix it**. Bye." he said, then hung up.

_. . ._

"_Idiotic sly cat_." I grumbled and went up into my bedroom. I was finally home.

Laying down on my bed, I rolled over and stared at my picture of me and everyone else as guardians.

It was back when I really thought they were **my **friends. Back when I was happy. Back when...love _didn't_ hurt so much...

"Why am I so love sick?" I muttered to myself and rolled onto my back.

"No wonder he doesn't have a girlfriend. They always get hurt like this I bet." I said bitterly.

Then I texted Amu what I just said, and she replied "Rima, he's **never** loved any other girl but _you_."

I replied to that saying "Did he tell you that?"

She replied "Yes. Does it matter?"

"Yeah, he probably _lied_ to you."

No reply.

_Hah_. Got her.

* * *

Hey! I hope you all liked the bonus chapter I lazily put up! :P

And I know this chapter makes Rima look VERY emo, but I'm good at making people go OOC. :/

Lots of users commented that they _like _the OOC-ness.

Thus, I said I'm good at it.

Anyways, review please! I love hearing from the readers! :)

Have a wonderful night~

Hugs and cake, (I forgot to say that in the bonus chapter! :O *shot*)

~_Panda-chiii_


	6. Chapter 06: A mix of emo, love, & sorry

**~Chapter 06: A mix of emo, love, and sorry~**

* * *

Listening to emo songs.

Why am I so down? I just screwed my life up...**AGAIN**!

When I said that I hated him...I felt a _ton_ of pain. Mom once told me that when you lie you get a sickly feeling.

...but hey, she's been wrong before. It could just be my daily attack of love sickness.

_ring-ring_

I checked my phone only to see Amu's millionth (maybe not millionth..but close) text message that says I should say "i'm sorry" to Nagihiko.

I remember when I didn't have awful fights with my friends...and when I really called them **MY** friends. Not just Amu's.

_ring-ring_

_click._

Turned my phone off.

Well, goodnight.

...

_...zzZ_

**~Next morning~**

_Yawn_

Why do we have to wake up _sooo_ early?

At least tomorrow is Sunday and I can have my very long nap.

After I got ready for school, I headed out. Not saying anything to my too-rushed-to-talk parents as always.

Who has time to hang around _THEM_? They're agents of the devil. **[OOC: Wish _I_ was a secret agent. :( But alas...you can't find any of those job offers on the internet.]**

I bet I'm the only one stuck with people like this.

Great, I feel emo again. I need someone/something to cheer me up...

**~At class~**

What the freak? The whole class is **EMO**!

No, _REALLY_!

Everyone looks upset and half dead!

"Uh...did no one sleep well last night?" I asked.

Everyone looked at me. _EVERYONE_.

Most of them glared, others just shrugged and looked back into space.

"Uhh...sorry?" I said, backing up.

Then a girl stood up and stomped over to me.

"W-what?" I stuttered, getting a little bit scared as she glared furiously at me.

"Say your sorry to Fujisaki-san! RIGHT **NOW**! GO!" she yelled right into my face.

"Wait, _THAT'S_ what this is all about?" I asked.

Pretty much everyone nodded.

I took a big gulp and started backing up again until I bumped into someone.

I pretty much knew, without looking, who is was.

"Um..." said the voice behind me. 100% Nagihiko's.

The story of my life: always running into this one guy.

I looked down and saw I was standing on his feet.

I quickly got off and turned around. "Sorry about that..." I apologised, not looking at his face. I knew that once I did, I would feel emo again.

I hate emo-ness.

"No problem..." he said and walked passed me.

Then the girl jumped in-front of me again. "SAY YOUR SORRY!" she yelled

"I DID!" I yelled back.

"Not for stepping on his feet! For saying that you hate him!" the girl said while rolling her eyes. I bet she thinks I'm dumb.

"How does someone say sorry for something like _THAT_?" I asked.

Hmm... something like this?: I'm _so_ sorry I hate you. Please forgive me and straighten your life up so I don't have to hate you and these idiotic classmates don't have to hate _ME_!

I wonder...

Yep. That's probably how.

The girl was silent. I guess she hadn't ever thought about it. Luckily I had. So now I'm automatically smarter than her.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." I said.

I turned toward my seat and walked away from the girl.

"RIMA!" came Amu's voice from behind.

I turned my head to the doorway and saw Amu. She looked a little pissed and devilish. Which wasn't like the normal everyday Amu that we would see.

"Oh good your here. I need to ask you something." I said and ran over to her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Did _YOU_ do this?" I asked.

"Maybe. _Did I?_" she wondered out-loud to herself.

"I think you did. _Did you?_" I asked, putting on a cute pout.

"Oh yeah, I did." she said, with the look of the devil on her face.

"Devil's on your face..." I mumbled. She ignored me.

"Rima, what you said was really hurtful. Now say you're sorry!" she ordered.

"I didn't know you could be this evil and bossy..." I said with a frown.

"_'Cool & Spicy Hinamori Amu,'_ remember?" she asked while raising her eyebrow. **[OOC: I miss you cool & spicy Amu! D: Thus, I put her in my story for a bit :P]**

"_Snap_, I forgot..." I said while putting my hand to my head.

Amu had gotten so I'm-always-happy-and-nice that I had forgotten about the legendary 'cool & spicy' side of herself.

Amu turned me around and walked me to Nagihiko.

"Nagihiko, Rima has something to say to you." said Amu.

"You know I could _hear_ you guys talking." he said bluntly.

"Thank you for making this 5% easier." I said jokingly.

Nagihiko rolled his eyes and Amu nudged me.

"OK OK..." I whispered to Amu who was nudging harder and harder.

I cleared my throat and began with "I-" but was interrupted by a happy voice of someone who had just walked in.

"Good morning everyone!" said Tadase cheerfully and prince like.

Everyone was immediately cheered up and ran over to him. It was a happy time.

"Rima, continue." said Amu, nudging again.

I said "Oh right," and looked back to Nagihiko. He was still starring at me.

I leaned a little closer to his face while I put my hand on top of his head, almost hitting, and said in a dark tone "I think you should stop believing whatever I say."

There was a moment of silence as I walked back to my seat, and sat down.

Before anyone could do anything else, the teacher came in.

Thank goodness I'm _saved_!

**~After class~**

_WOOSH!_

I got up as soon as the doors were open and dashed out.

I ran faster than I used to, which was only like a years ago.

I'm **SO** glad I practised running. Even if it was _Nagihiko_ that helped me train...

But Kuukai was there too so...

...OK, I'm gonna go back on topic now.

I ran to the east side of school and took a breather.

Once I looked around I immediately knew where I was.

It was where Nagihiko had kissed me.

"Why..._here_?" I asked myself, still catching up with my breath.

I sat down where I had been in that memory.

"Rima-chan?" came a voice from near by.

Thank gosh it wasn't Nagihiko.

I looked over and saw Tadase. He was still all smiley and happy.

"Hey..." I replied and looked back down to my knees. I was in my usual ball form.

"What happend in class today? I saw you over by Fujisaki-kun...and you leaned in...and it looked like you-" Tadase said.

"WHAT? IT DID?" I gasped and looked at Tadase quickly, but then I knew he had only lied. He was right in my face now.

He giggled-I MEAN CHUCKLED(Although it sounded like a giggle) and said "Nooo. You're fine." Then he leaned in more to give me a kiss.

"Hotori-kun." said Nagihiko's voice from behind Tadase.

"Hmmm?" he hmmm-ed and looked over. I did the same.

"What's wrong?" Tadase asked.

"Amu-chan wants us all back in the class room" he answered plainly.

"Oh...why?" he asked. Nagihiko shrugged.

Tadase sighed. "OK, but if this is some kind of trick-" he began.

"It's not. Let's go." he replied quickly.

Tadase helped me up and we walked back to class with Nagihiko.

Awkward...

Once we got there, Amu was back to her normal self.

"Guys! Guess what?" she asked in a happier tone.

And then I hugged her. Almost crying.

"HUH? RIMA? Are you OK?" said Amu, back in her worried-over-nothing mode.

"I'm just glad your happy again. That's all." I said while looking up to her, smiling.

"Oh...OK." she said awkwardly. Probably remembering that her cool & spicy mode was not the best way to make your best friend say sorry to someone.

"Anyways," she continued, "Yaya got us all beach tickets, do you guys wanna come?"

"No." said both me and Nagihiko at the same time. I didn't dare look at him though.

"I would like to go!" answered Tadase cheerfully.

"Great! But...how are we going to get _them_ to come?" she wondered out loud.

"We're **NOT** coming." we repeated together.

...We _HAVE_ to stop doing that before people think we practised that together.

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry it took me a few days to update!

Actually I did chapter **_7_** first, but I re-read it and realized that it was more of a chapter 7 and not a chapter 6. Thus, I had to write this fill-in chapter! :P

I've been out in storms, spending great time with family, playing video games late at night with my younger sister because she's fun to be with, and editing my stories for you all to read!

Yes, it's been a long week for me.

I've uploaded _ANOTHER_ new story so check it out guys! :D (It's about Pokemon FYI)

I hope you guys enjoyed this! I'll post up the not long forgotten chapter 7 when I get around to editing it. ;)

Until next time...

Hugs and cake,

~_Panda-chiii_


	7. Chapter 07: Horror at the beach

Tonight I've been up late watching a romance movie with my mom and dad... it was in hopes of getting them to have a better relationship, but it didn't work because they are stupid.

It was about a couple fighting all the time and never getting along and their poor daughter ran away and when they found her she was murdered... in the end they promised never to see each other again...

This was not my greatest plan ever. It sucked so much I threw a pillow at the TV screen at the end. My parents told me to sleep on the couch for doing that, and that isn't so bad because a lot of the time I fall asleep on the couch anyway!

G'night...

**~Next morning... in Yaya's words: BEACH DAY!~**

"Rima-taaannnnn!" said a hyper voice at who-knows-what-time-in-the-morning.

I opened my eyes only slightly and saw Yaya, Kairi, Amu, Tadase, Kukai, and Nagihiko starring at me.

"I hate you all." I said bluntly, and angrily. I grabbed a pillow and covered my sleepy face. My eyes were half open, my hair was everywhere around me, and worst of all I was wearing shorts, a tang-top, and clown slippers.

"Rima-tan, it's BEACH DAY!" said Yaya cheerfully. She pulled tightly on my arm and fell off the couch.

"OW!" I yelled and sat up on the floor. I glared like a demon at Yaya, but she just giggled.

_"YAYA, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE OR ELSE I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU!_" I said and threatened her with the pillow I was still gripping.

"With a pillow?" Asked Nagihiko slyly. I could tell he was smirking at me because I looked like an idiot.

"Shut up, _you're_ next." I growled angrly.

"Weeeellll, it's time to go! Everyone out and into the car with Tsukasa outside and wait! Hinamori, you know what to do?" Kukai gave the order and everyone left for the door while Amu nodded to him and dragged me off to the bathroom.

I don't know how or WHEN she got my swimsuit but she got me dressed(she's the only friend of mine I allow to dress me if necessary.) very quickly.

Once she had finished with me she grabbed my hand and ran out the door with me in tow. "Amuuu what's going onnn?" I asked while yawning twice.

She made no reply and threw me in the car. I landed right into someone's lap.

I kept my eyes closed for fear of who I knew it was.

"Rima-chan..." Nagihiko said uncomfortably. Like I said last time: my life is mostly bumping into_ this one guy_.

I quietly made my way off of his lap and to the one and only empty seat, which so happened to be next to him, then I fell asleep again so I'm not sure what happened next...

Now I'm sitting on a beach towel, under an umbrella, and I'm at the beach.

"Rima-chan, did you sleep well?" asked a voice I heard only a little while ago.

I didn't look in his direction but I nodded. I scowled and mumbled "I didn't want to come..."

"Neither did I, but Yaya-chan is persistent and wouldn't take 'no' for an answer..." he replied and gave me the short version of his morning. Just how I like it.

No, not his story. I like short versions of pointless things. That's all.

I glanced over at him randomly and he was starring out at the ocean... and wearing an open shirt... not buttoned.

Now my face is as red as a strawberry and I'm having a heart attack.

He looked at me and I thought I would explode. He looked worried and gently put his hand on my forehead and asked me "Are you alright?"

Chance of fainting on the spot is a lot right now.

"Did something happen?" asked Tadase who just now noticed us. He looked concerned at me, but soon turned his eyes focus and glared at Nagihiko. Nagihiko glared right back.

"Is Rima-tan awake now?" asked Yaya cheerfully as she ran over to us from the ocean near by.

"No, I'm fast asleep." I replied to her sarcastically.

Yaya complained that I need to stop telling lies, but I ignored her. My phone suddenly rang so I picked it up and checked the caller ID...

"Mama" it said...

I pressed a button and held the phone close and spoke, "Mama?"

"Rima, I'm in the middle of something right now, but I thought I would let you know that the movie you showed me and your father last night really helped us decide what to do. I want to know if you'll be back tonight because it's very important that you are." she said quickly and waited for my reply.

"Uh... yeah, I can go now if you want-" I was cut by Yaya grabbing my phone and she yelled into the phone these words:

"RIMA-TAN WILL NOT BE BACK UNTIL LATER BECAUSE TODAY IS A BEACH DAY!"

"YAYA!" I yelled and got up quickly to reach for the phone but Yaya held it high and I couldn't grab it.

"Teehee! Rima-tan can you get it back from me?" she said stupidly.

I was on my tip-toes reaching but I was just too small to grab it. In the mean time my eyes wandered off into the scene in front of me.

There were to men there, and they looked like they were up to no good. They weren't too far off and I could see their faces.

I suddenly remembered them... they were the ones that nearly kidnapped me!

I dropped to the ground and I felt like I was sinking lower and lower. My stomach was in a knot and I couldn't stop remembering that day...

That day that changed my life and ruined it forever...

"Rima-tan? ...Your Mama says you can stay with us until tonight!" Yaya wondered why I had given up so fast, but tried to change the subject.

"Rima?" said Amu and she sounded much more concerned. I was too deep in thought to reply to anyone, though...

That horrible day was flashing before my eyes over and over again as I starred in horror at those two men.

Then everything went black.

* * *

**Hello hello! Sorry I haven't updated since... August... o_o you all probably thought I was dead, right? XD**

**Anyways, SURPRISE! I know it's short, but I thought a cliff-hanger would be nice... or not so nice. But cliff hangers make the story better in my opinion... :P**

**I guess we'll see what happens next? XD Thanks for the reviews and for wanting updates! It really makes me feel special. :') It really means a lot!**

**Sorry for not updating until now... and thank you for reading and supporting this story!**

**Hugs and cake,**

_**~Panda-chiii**_


	8. Chapter 08: We're still at the beach

Yaya held my black phone in front of my eyes and said teasingly, "You still want your phone, Rima-tan?"

Psh, you thought when I said "everything went black"(back in the last chapter, of course) it meant I fainted? Please, I'm not that big of an idiot.

I angrily shoved the phone out of my face and starred at the two men intensely. They look like they're... looking for someone?

The men started walking away to the parking lot, and so being the _SMART GIRL THAT I AM._.. I got up and quickly followed them. Yep.

Amu called after me to come back, but I continued to run. Her voice seemed miles away now.

Not sure why I was following them even after knowing who they were... but I know I felt like was having a heart-attack as I ran, like one of those big heart-attacks you feel are really when you're really scared. Not as nice as the ones I get when I'm around Na-

Naaaaaa...

Anyway. Back to fearing for my sanity and following the creepy kidnappers.

Now I'm in the parking lot and those guys still look suspicious. I peeked my head out from behind a car and watched them approach a limo. A black one.

A woman rolled down the window and handed them a lot of cash. She had the blackest hair I've ever seen, and she's wearing all black and shades over her eyes. And her skin is completely white. Creeepyyyy...

"Dang, what kind of job did they pull to get all of that?" I whispered to myself, only thinking about the cash those guys are probably getting paid. And what about that lady? She must be RICH!

...Well, maybe not too rich considering the fact that a lot of rich people get tanned. At least all the models I've seen have.

Don't ask. It's_ his_ fault.

The woman spoke to them in a very cold yet composed manner, "Good work. As long as that hypnotism continues to work on that blond kid he will get us closer to the other one that we didn't get last time. If you fail me again.. the consequences will be harsh."

"Blond kid?... Other one?... Last time?" I whispered to myself again, swallowing nervously, my voice trembling. I knew just what they were talking about.

"Let me guess, blond kid meaning Tadase, other one meaning you, and 'last time' means the last time they tried to kidnap you a few years ago." said Mr. Smarty-pants in a whisper behind me. He obviously hit the mark.

I turned my head to the right and saw Nagihiko standing right next to me. A little too close for my heart to handle, as usual. Amu must have gotten worried and had him follow me.

I stared at him, quite stunned, but when he looked at me... he looked a bit annoyed. Then he suddenly grabbed my arm and began towing me back to the others.

What's gotten into him all of a sudden? And how does he know about me almost being kidnapped a few years ago?

"Nagihiko, how did you know about... that?" I asked nervously, trying to stop, but he's strong and keeps pulling me along.

"What does 'that' mean?" he questioned in reply. The idiot wants me to come out and say it.

"When I almost got kidnapped a few years ago! How did you know? I never told you..." I replied angrily, waiting for an answer.

I always had a feeling he knew too much...

"Someone explained to me awhile ago..." was his vague reply.

"Who?" I continued to asked curiously, totally clueless.

"Tsukasa-san." he finally admitted.

"Why did he tell you? Why you? Everytime it's just YOU!" I yelled. My face red as a tomato, my heart racing again.

Wait... What did I mean by that exactly? Does that last part have a double meaning?

No. _Duh._

_Cough._ Anyways. Luckily for me, Nagihiko made no reply to what I had said. Not even looking at me.

Ignoring me, are you?

Knowing this might not work, I started to use my fake tears act to try and get a bit of his attention since he was being a brat. I know, I know, it doesn't work on him, but maybe if he's not looking and hears me crying he'll-

"Those are fake."

Drat.

Not even a flinch!

"Idiot..." I said quietly and pouted.

He looked at me, looking slightly pissed off, and said, "Excuse me?"

Bingo.

"IDIOT! IDIOT!_** IDIOT!**_" I yelled right in his face. He glared and I glared right back.

Why is he being so difficult?

"Rima!" called Amu. I looked directly in front of us and Amu was running towards me with that mahou shoujo smile of hers. Que to sparkles!

"Amuuu..." I growled angrily as I glared at her. Nagihiko then casually released my arm.

"Sorry... Heheh.." she replied like a scared little kitten and stopped coming any closer to hug me.

"Did you send_ HIM?_" I asked as calmly as possible and pointed to the IDIOT next to me.

Amu nodded slowly. "WHY?" I asked furiously and gripped her shoulders.

"I was worried-"

"If you were so worried why didn't you come yourself?" I interrupted. Not that I wanted her to come, but I just knew she would say that. It's practically her catchphrase!

"Nagihiko is faster than me so I knew I could count on him to bring you back." she explained like there was no problem.

If you gotta run somewhere like across the beach and to the parking lot to get your best friend... send the jock instead, I guess.

Sounds like something I would do...

I sighed angrily, and shook my head in disapproval. After releasing Amu I glanced over at Nagihiko, who had walked over to Tsukasa-san. What's he doing now?

~Nagihiko's P.O.V.~

Idiot? Who's the IDIOT that ran off after the goons that tried to KIDNAP her?

Ugh, I swear...

Well, time to report back to Tsukasa-san...

"I knew Tadase was acting different recently, but I wasn't sure what had happened. Now it all makes sence, right?" I said to Tsukasa after explaining to him what I had heard and seen with Rima-chan. He nodded in agreement.

"I noticed aswell. Tadase-kun hasn't been himself lately and I've been worried... but what do you think they are planning to do?" he said and starred off into nowhere land. Deep in thought as usual...

"What do you mean? They're going to use him to get Rima-chan is my guess... do you think otherwise?" I questioned. He was silent and seemed like he was waiting for me to figure it out.

"Wait... What do they want with Rima-chan?" I wondered out loud.

"Exactly!" he spoke suddenly. "They failed once so what is so important about trying to get her again? She's not rich, nor is she of any royal blood or of any of that sort so she's not really an expensive target." he paused for a moment, then put on a silly face and added with a chuckle, "Of course, I understand none of those reasons would matter to you if you were to ever kidnap her!~"

I rolled my eyes and sighed angrily at his comment.

Ignoring him for the moment, and back on subject. "...Why use Tadase to get Rima-chan anyways?"

"That!" he paused for a short moment before finishing hopelessly, "Is a very good question..."

A good question is right. I sighed tiredly and tried to think of answers.

* * *

**Well isn't this a surprise? :P I wrote a new chapter! Heheh..**

**I've actually had it ready for awhile now, but I just recently realized I never put it up... Sorry about that! D:**

**Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter! :) Thanks for reading my story and all of your kind reviews! The end draws near... but it still seems so far away to me. XD Lol hope to see ya next chapter!**

**Hugs and cake,**

_**~Panda-chiiii**_


End file.
